The present invention relates to an ink cartridge which is detachably mounted on a recording apparatus and supplies ink to a recording head, and an ink jet recording apparatus for mounting the ink cartridge thereon.
An ink-jet recording apparatus is usually equipped with an ink-jet recording head which is mounted on a carriage and moved in the widthwise direction of recording paper, and paper feed means for moving the recording paper in the direction orthogonal to the traveling direction of the recording head. On the basis of print data, ink droplets are ejected from the recording head, thus recording the data on the recording paper.
The recording head is mounted on the carriage, and is capable of ejecting ink droplets of, for example, black, yellow, cyan, magenta, etc. Accordingly, the ink-jet recording apparatus enables full-color printing by changing the proportions of ink types, as well as effecting text printing with black ink.
Incidentally, in order to effect a comparatively-high volume of printing, a recording apparatus of this type supplied for, for example, an office or business purpose, requires use of high-volume ink cartridges. To this end, there has been provided a recording apparatus, in which ink cartridges (referred to also as main tanks) are fitted to a cartridge holder provided, for example, to an apparatus main body.
In the recording apparatus, sub-tanks are disposed on the carriage having the recording head, and the respective sub-tanks are replenished with ink from corresponding ink cartridges by way of ink supply tubes. The sub-tanks, in turn, supply ink to the recording head.
Recently, growing demand exists for a large-size recording apparatus capable of effecting printing on larger-size paper, in which a carriage travels a longer scan distance. In order to improve throughput of such a recording apparatus, a larger number of nozzles are provided in a recording head.
Further, demand exists for a recording apparatus which sequentially supplies ink to the respective sub-tanks mounted on the carriage from corresponding ink cartridges while performing printing operation, in order to improve throughput, and which stably supplies ink from the respective sub-tanks to the recording head.
In such a recording apparatus, since the carriage travels over a longer scan distance, the lengths of respective ink supply tubes for connecting the ink cartridges to the sub-tanks correspondingly to ink types inevitably increase.
Further, as mentioned above, a larger number of nozzles are provided in the recording head. Hence, such a recording apparatus encounters a technical problem of deficient ink supply to the sub-tanks because the recording head consumes a large quantity of ink, and an increase in the dynamic pressure (i.e., pressure loss) of ink is likely to occur within each of the ink supply tubes interconnecting the ink cartridges and the sub-tanks.
As one measure to prevent this technical problem, there maybe employed, for example, a construction in which air pressure is applied to the ink cartridges to forcibly inducing ink flows from the ink cartridges to the sub-tanks under air pressure. This construction makes it possible to supply a sufficient amount of ink to the sub-tanks.
An ink cartridge used in the thus constructed recording apparatus can preferably adopt such constitution that a case defining an outer shell of the ink cartridge is formed so that the inside of the case is hermetically sealed, and an ink pack formed from flexible material and sealingly filled with ink is housed in the case.
The ink pack in the thus constructed ink cartridge acts so that ink is pushed out by pressurized air applied to the inside of the case and fed out to the recording head mounted on the carriage.
Recently, a field in which this kind of recording apparatus is used is enlarged increasingly, and diversification of the recording apparatus is also proceeding, for example, more precise print quality is required. With this diversification, the kind of ink used in the recording apparatus is also diversified, so that such a use that the cartridge is exchanged according to printed contents to execute printing comes to be made.
Accordingly, in order to control the kind of ink and ink residual amount in each ink cartridge, an ink cartridge provided with a semiconductor storage means that can read out and write data is proposed.
In case that the ink cartridge having the above-mentioned function of introducing the pressurized air therein to feed out the ink and a function of giving and receiving data between the ink cartridge provided with the semiconductor storage means and the recording apparatus body is mounted on a cartridge holder of the recording apparatus, there is required the constitution in which the pressurized air can be introduced in the ink cartridge and simultaneously the ink can be lead to the outside from the ink cartridge, and further in which connection of a circuit board is also performed simultaneously in order to give and receive data between the semiconductor storage means and the recording apparatus body.
In this case, positioning accuracy when the cartridge is mounted in the holder is an important factor in order to establish some mechanical and electrical connection.
Further, since the ink cartridge has the function of forcedly pushing out the ink by the pressurized air, in case that ink leakage is produced by some trouble, it is necessary to effectively prevent such a disadvantage that the connection terminal portion of the aforesaid circuit board is stained with the leaking ink.
The present invention has been made on the basis of such a technical problem, and a first object of the invention is to provide a positioning mechanism in which mechanical and electrical connection is performed reliably, and to provide an ink cartridge in which a stain of a connection terminal portion of a circuit board can be prevented effectively even if ink leakage is produced by some trouble of the cartridge and an ink jet recording apparatus using the same.
Further, in an ink cartridge provided with a semiconductor storage means that can read out and write data in order to control the kind of ink and ink residual amount in each ink cartridge, as the aforesaid storage means, EEPROM is preferably used. It is necessary for this storage means to take readiness for attachment to the cartridge case and readiness for detachment from the case for the purpose of recycle into consideration.
It is greatly requested that the cartridge is so constructed: when the cartridge has been mounted on the recording apparatus, electrical connection to the circuit board provided with the semiconductor storage means is ensured; and in a state where the cartridge is detached, a user cannot unintendedly touch an electrode contact formed in the circuit board with a tip of his finger.
The present invention has been made on the basis of the aforesaid technical request, and a second object of the invention is to provide an ink cartridge for use with a recording apparatus in which recycle of a semiconductor storage means is facilitated, electrical connection to a circuit board is ensured by attachment to the recording apparatus, and a user cannot unintendedly touch an electrode contact formed on the circuit board in a state where the cartridge has been detached.
In the ink cartridge so constructed that ink is fed out by introducing the pressurized air, in order to prevent the ink from leaking from an ink outlet port in a state where the cartridge is not mounted, an ink outlet plug preferably having a valve mechanism is provided for the ink outlet port. And, it is necessary to construct the cartridge so that the valve mechanism is opened to lead the ink to the outside in case that the cartridge has been mounted on the recording apparatus.
However, as described before, in the recording apparatus having the function of feeding out the ink by introducing the pressurized air in the cartridge case, in a transition period when the ink cartridge is attached to or detached from the recording apparatus, a seal function of the valve mechanism becomes insufficient. In case that the cartridge case receives the pressurized air under this state, ink leakage is produced from the ink outlet port, so that a problem that the inside of the apparatus is stained with the leaking ink is produced.
Accordingly, in the recording apparatus using this kind of cartridge which feeds out the ink from the ink pack by action of the pressurized air, it is important to perform adjustment between a timing when the ink outlet port formed on the ink cartridge side is connected to the recording apparatus side and a timing when the pressurized air can be introduced in the cartridge case. Further, also in the ink cartridge is detached from the recording apparatus, it is necessary to similarly adjust a timing of connection release between the cartridge and the recording apparatus.
The present invention has been made on the basis of such a technical problem, and a third object of the invention is to provide an ink cartridge for use with a recording apparatus, and an ink jet recording apparatus, which can adopt a connection mechanism for avoiding an ink pack from receiving the action of the pressurized air in case that the cartridge is attached to or detached from the recording apparatus, thereby reliably preventing production of ink leakage caused due to the action of the pressurized air.
Further, the recording apparatus having the aforesaid constitution has a technical problem that air bubbles enter into an ink supplying passage when the ink cartridge is attached to the cartridge holder, so that a printing trouble is caused.
This is because an ink inlet tube to be connected to the ink cartridge is provided for the cartridge holder, air which exists between the ink inlet tube and the ink outlet plug on the cartridge side is captured into the ink outlet plug portion by attachment of the ink cartridge and not discharged, and this air mixes in the ink.
The present invention has been made in order to solve such a technical problem, and a fourth object of the invention is to provide a connection structure for an ink cartridge, in which entry of air into the ink outlet plug portion when the ink cartridge is connected to the cartridge holder can be prevented thereby to prevent production of printing trouble, and to provide an ink jet recording apparatus using this connection structure.
Further, in the ink cartridge used in the recording apparatus having the aforesaid constitution, it is necessary to provide an ink outlet section so constructed that ink leakage can be prevented in a non-attaching state to the recording apparatus, and the ink can be smoothly fed out to the recording apparatus in an attaching state to the recording apparatus.
Therefore, such constitution of the ink cartridge can be preferably used that an annular packing member and a movable valve member are provided for the ink outlet section.
According to the ink cartridge having the thus constructed ink outlet section, since the valve member is joined to an end surface of the packing member in a non-attachment state to the recording apparatus, it is effectively prevented that ink leaks from a central opening in the annular packing member.
Further, at the attaching time to the recording apparatus, a leading end portion of the ink inlet tube that enters into the central opening in the packing member in relative slide-contact with the opening and that is arranged on the recording apparatus side comes into contact with the valve member and acts so as to push back the valve member. Accordingly, the ink can be smoothly supplied to the recording apparatus side through the ink inlet tube.
Further, according the ink cartridge having the ink outlet section, even if the attachment and detachment of the ink cartridge in relation to the recording apparatus are repeated according to necessity, it is possible to prevent a problem of deterioration of the packing member by repeated taking-out and putting-in of the ink inlet tube arranged on the recording apparatus, so that durability can be also obtained.
However, since the annular packing member provided for the ink outlet section having the aforesaid constitution is brought into slide-contact with the outer surface of the ink inlet tube on the recording apparatus in case that the cartridge is attached to the recording apparatus, it must have the inner diameter that is thinner a little than the outer diameter of the ink inlet tube.
In case that the inner diameter of the packing member is formed as a cylindrical inner surface of the same dimension, the entire surface of the inner surface of the packing member is uniformly brought into slide-contact with the outer surface of the ink inlet tube on the recording apparatus side when the cartridge is attached to the recording apparatus.
Therefore, large mechanical frictional resistance is produced when the cartridge is attached to the recording apparatus. On the other hand, in case that the cartridge is detached from the recording apparatus, since ink is stuck onto the outer surface of the ink inlet tube, the frictional resistance becomes very small at the detachment time.
Accordingly, particularly in case that the ink cartridge is attached to the recording apparatus, there is produced a problem that the annular packing member, upon reception of the frictional resistance, receives such abnormal deformation that the cylindrical inner surface of the inner part turns sideways, and is kept attached in the turning state.
Accordingly, in case that the packing member is receiving the abnormal deformation for a comparatively long time and the cartridge is detached under this state, the joint state of the valve member to the packing member becomes bad, so that a problem of production of ink leakage is produced.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the aforesaid problem, and a fifth object of the invention is to provide an ink cartridge which can prevent an annular packing member from deforming abnormally particularly in case that the ink cartridge is attached to a recording apparatus, and which can find out reliably an error of incorporating direction of the packing member in a state where the packing member has been incorporated into the ink outlet section.
On the other hand, in the above-mentioned ink jet recording apparatus, it is necessary to prevent ink which are different in the kind of color from being mixed with each other due to wrong connection between the ink cartridge and the cartridge holder at the exchanging time of the ink cartridge.
Further, it is necessary to prevent not only ink which are different in the kind of color but also ink which are different in each composition (for example, dye ink and pigment ink) from being mixed with each other.
Therefore, in order to prevent the wrong attachment (wrong insertion) of the ink cartridge, a protuberance and a recess are formed respectively at the ink cartridge and the cartridge holder, and they are fitted to each other in case that the ink cartridge is attached to the cartridge holder right.
However, in order to prevent the aforesaid wrong insertion of the ink cartridge, prevent mixing of ink which are different in each composition and use of an ink cartridge which is not adapted to a type of apparatus, and realize good printing, it is necessary to form many recesses and protuberances.
Therefore, the ink cartridge and the cartridge holder must be formed according to each kind of color, each composition, each type of apparatus, which causes a problem of high cost of a metal mold.
Further, in case that many recesses and protuberances are formed, a size of the ink cartridge and cartridge holder must be made large. On the other hand, in case that the recesses and protuberances are formed in the limited space, the number of them must be limited. Therefore, in case that ink information data increases, the necessary information data cannot be identified, so that there is fear that not only ink different in composition are mixed but also the ink cartridge which is not adapted to a type of apparatus is used.
The present invention has been made in order to solve such a problem. A sixth object of the invention is to provide an ink cartridge which can reduce cost and ensure good printing, its connection structure, and an ink jet recording apparatus using the same.
According the afore-mentioned constitution of the ink outlet plug in which the annular packing member and the movable valve member are provided for the ink outlet section of the ink cartridge, for example, in case that a user opens the valve member by inserting a stick matter such as a screw driver into the ink outlet plug, a problem that the open air flows into the ink pack is produced.
In case that the ink cartridge has been attached to the recording apparatus under this state, there is caused a problem that the air flowing in the ink pack is fed to the recording head side and ejection failure of ink droplets is produced.
Further, in case that a trouble has been produced in an ink supply valve arranged in an ink flow passage for connecting a main tank and a sub-tank at the printing time, there may be produced a problem that the ink fed out from the cartridge to the recording apparatus side flows again in the ink pack (flows reversely). Therefore, there is also a problem that it is impossible to ensure degassed rate of ink and cleanness in the ink pack of the cartridge.
The present invention has been made in order to solve these technical problems, and a seventh object of the invention is to provide an ink cartridge which can prevent the in flow of air and the reverse flow of ink with respect to the inside of the ink pack, and which can ensure degassed rate and cleanness of ink in the ink pack, and to provide an ink jet recording apparatus using this cartridge.
According to the first aspect of the invention made in order to achieve the aforesaid objects, an ink cartridge for use with a recording apparatus includes an ink pack which is formed from flexible material and sealingly stores ink therein, and a cartridge case which houses the ink pack therein and is formed hermetically, in which pressurized air is introduced in the case in a mounted state to a recording apparatus. In this ink cartridge, on a surface of the cartridge case, there are arranged positioning means used for mounting the ink cartridge to the recording apparatus, an ink outlet port from the ink pack, an inlet port for the pressurized air and a connection terminal of a circuit board having data storage means.
In this case, the positioning means is preferably constructed by an opening hole formed so as to surround a positioning pin arranged in the recording apparatus.
In a preferable example, the opening holes constructing the positioning means are arranged at two locations along the longitudinal direction on the aforesaid one surface of the case, and substantially in the center between the opening holes, the ink outlet port from the ink pack is arranged.
Further, preferably, outsides the opening holes arranged at the two locations, the connection terminal of the circuit board and the inlet port for the pressurized air are respectively arranged.
According to the thus constructed ink cartridge, on one surface of the cartridge case, the positioning means used in a case that the cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus is arranged, and similarly on the one surface thereof, the ink outlet port from the ink pack, the inlet port for the pressurized air, and the connectional terminal of the circuit board having the data storage means are concentratedly arranged. Therefore, the one surface of the cartridge case is positioned by the positioning means, whereby positional alignment of each mechanical and electrical connection mechanism can be accurately performed, so that positioning accuracy can be improved.
Since the positioning means provided to the cartridge case is constructed by the opening holes formed so as to surround the positioning pins arranged in the recording apparatus, and these opening holes are arranged at two locations along the longitudinal direction on the aforesaid one surface of the case, the cartridge can be positioned three-dimentionally by action between the two opening holes and the two positioning pins arranged in the recording apparatus.
On the other hand, by the invention, an ink jet recording apparatus that can mount the ink cartridge of the first aspect thereto is also provided. This ink jet recording apparatus is so constructed that the connection terminal of the circuit board is located at the upper portion in a gravity direction with respect to the ink outlet port in a state where the ink cartridge has been mounted using the positioning means arranged on the one surface of the cartridge case.
Since the cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus with such the positional relation, even if ink leakage is produced from the ink outlet port of the cartridge by some trouble, it is possible to prevent the connection terminal portion of the circuit board from being stained with the leaking ink. Accordingly, it is possible to ensure the normal operation of the recording apparatus and to provide a recording apparatus having good reliability.
Then, an ink cartridge for use with a recording apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention is provided with a circuit board having a data-readable storage means that can store ink information therein, and is mounted detachably to the recording apparatus. The circuit board is attached to the cartridge case within an opened box-shaped space whose two surfaces intersect at right angles are open. Means for attaching the circuit board is exposed toward the opened one surface, and a terminal mechanism arranged on the recording apparatus is connected to the circuit board electrically through the opened other surface in a state where the cartridge is mounted on the recording apparatus.
In this case, preferably, the circuit board attaching means is constructed by a projection for heat-welding formed integrally with the cartridge case. The projection for heat-welding is passed through a part of the circuit board, and a top of the projection is heat-caulked, whereby the circuit board is attached to the cartridge case.
In a preferred example, in the ink cartridge, there is housed an ink pack which is formed from flexible material and sealingly stores ink therein, and pressurized air is introduced in the case in the mounted state to the recording apparatus.
According to the thus constructed ink cartridge, the box-shaped space is formed at a part of the cartridge case, and the circuit board having the data-readable storage means which can store the ink information therein is attached in this box-shaped space.
In this case, two surfaces of the box-shaped space that cross at right angles are opened, and the circuit board attaching means is exposed toward the opened one surface. Therefore, attachment and detachment of the circuit board can be readily performed.
In case that the cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus, the terminal mechanism arranged on the recording apparatus is connected to the circuit board electrically through the opened other surface.
Since the circuit board is arranged in the box-shaped space, it is possible to effectively prevent a user from unintendedly touching the electrode contacts formed in the circuit board with the tip of his finger, whereby the electrical connection state between the circuit board mounted on the cartridge and the recording apparatus can be kept good.
Next, an ink jet recording apparatus according to the third aspect of the invention is provided with an ink cartridge constructed by an ink pack which is formed from flexible material and sealingly stores ink therein and a cartridge case which houses the ink pack therein and is formed hermetically, in which pressurized air can be introduced in the case. In this ink jet recording apparatus, a connection mechanism is provided, in which in case the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus side, after an ink outlet port formed on the ink cartridge side is connected to the recording apparatus, a pressurized air inlet port formed on the ink cartridge side is connected to the recording apparatus side.
In this case, preferably, the cartridge case has positioning means used in case that the cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus. Under a state where the positional relation of the ink cartridge to the recording apparatus has been determined by the positioning means, the ink outlet port and the pressurized air inlet port are sequentially connected to the recording apparatus side.
In addition, a data-readable storage means that can store therein information data of ink sealed in the ink pack is provided to the ink cartridge. Preferably, the connection mechanism includes terminal mechanism in which in case the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus side, after the pressurized air inlet port is connected to the recording apparatus side, the electrical connection to the storage means is performed.
In case that the aforesaid connection timing between the storage means on the cartridge side and the terminal mechanism on the recording apparatus side is adopted, it is desirable that upon detection of the electrical connection of the terminal mechanism on the recording apparatus side to the storage means on the cartridge side, a pressure pump for generating pressurized air can be driven.
On the other hand, an ink cartridge for use with the recording apparatus according to the third aspect of the invention is constructed by an ink pack which is formed from flexible material and sealingly stores ink therein and a cartridge case which houses the ink pack therein and is formed hermetically at an outer shell thereof, in which pressurized air can be introduced in the case from the recording apparatus side in the mounted state to the recording apparatus. In case the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus side, after an ink outlet port formed on the ink cartridge side is connected to the recording apparatus, a pressurized air inlet port formed on the ink cartridge side is connected to the recording apparatus side.
In this case, preferably, the cartridge case has positioning means used in case that the cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus. Under a state where the positional relation of the ink cartridge to the recording apparatus has been determined by the positioning means, the ink outlet port and the pressurized air inlet port are sequentially connected to the recording apparatus side.
In addition, a data-readable storage means that can store information data of ink sealed in the ink pack therein is provided to the ink cartridge. In case the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus side, desirably, after the pressurized air inlet port is connected to the recording apparatus side, the storage means is electrically connected to a terminal mechanism on the recording apparatus side.
More preferably, the pressurized air inlet port provided to the ink cartridge is formed in the shape of a hollow cylindrical member formed integrally with the cartridge case, and a length in the axial direction of a cylindrical surface of the cylindrical member constituting the inlet port is 2 to 20 mm.
By combination of the thus constructed ink jet recording apparatus and ink cartridge, the connection mechanism provided on the recording apparatus has a dimensional relation in which after the ink outlet port on the ink cartridge side is connected to the recording apparatus side, the pressurized air inlet port is connected to the recording apparatus. Therefore, in case that the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus, after the ink outlet port is connected to the recording apparatus side, the pressurized air is introduced in the cartridge case.
Accordingly, it is possible to prevent ink from leaking from the ink outlet port of the cartridge upon reception of action of the pressurized air in the middle of attachment of the ink cartridge.
Further, in connection with the aforesaid dimensional relation, in case that the ink cartridge is detached from the recording apparatus, the operation is performed in the following order: the pressurized air inlet port is firstly taken off from the recording apparatus side, and then the ink outlet port is taken off from the recording apparatus side.
Accordingly, in a state where the ink out port is taken off from the recording apparatus side, the pressurized air inlet port has already opened to air, so that it is possible to similarly prevent ink from leaking from the ink outlet port of the cartridge upon reception of action of the pressurized air.
Further, since the positioning means for mounting to the recording apparatus is provided to the cartridge case, the positional relation in the attachment and detachment of the ink cartridge with respect to the recording apparatus is determined. Therefore, the aforesaid order of the attachment and detachment of the ink outlet port and the pressurized air inlet port can be ensured more reliably.
In case that the ink cartridge having the data-readable storage means that can store therein information data on the ink sealed in the ink cartridge is used, after the pressurized air inlet port is connected to the recording apparatus side, the terminal mechanism arranged in the connection mechanism is electrically connected to the storage means.
In case that it has been detected that the terminal mechanism is electrically connected to the storage means, the pressure pump for generating pressurized air can be driven. Hereby, upon completion of the mechanical connection state, an operation of introducing the pressurized air in the cartridge is executed.
Accordingly, idle drive of the pressure pump can be prevented, and an introduction timing of the pressurized air can be controlled more suitably.
Further, in a connection structure for an ink cartridge according to the fourth aspect of the invention, there are provided a cartridge holder having an ink inlet tube that connects to a recording head through an ink flow passage, and an ink cartridge having an ink outlet tube that can communicate with the ink inlet tube of the cartridge holder and a valve body for opening and closing an ink outlet port of this ink outlet tube; by forcing the ink inlet tube into the ink outlet tube of the ink cartridge, the valve body is pressed to thereby open the ink outlet port; and the ink outlet tube and the ink inlet tube are communicated with each other, so that the ink cartridge is connected to the cartridge holder. Further, the connection structure is characterized in that a protuberance for pressing the valve body is provided on an end surface on the forced side of the ink inlet tube and an air discharging passage that communicates with the inside and outside of the ink outlet port in an air discharging state produced by forcing the ink inlet tube into the ink outlet tube is provided to the protuberance.
By this constitution, since the ink inlet tube starts to force into the ink outlet tube, till the protuberance presses the valve body and the ink outlet port is opened, the air in the ink outlet port is discharged through the air discharging passage to the outside of the ink outlet tube.
Accordingly, since the entry of air into the tube can be prevented at the ink cartridge connecting time, air bubbles do not exist in the ink in the ink flow passage, so that production of printing trouble can be prevented.
In this case, it is desirable that the air discharging passage is a recess groove formed on the outer surface of the protuberance. By this constitution, the air discharging passage can be formed as a single linear passage.
Therefore, forming of the air discharging passage constructed by the recess groove is performed more readily and reliably than boring machining of an air discharging passage constructed two or more linear passages (bending passage).
Further, it is desirable that a recess fittable to the protuberance is provided to the valve body. By this constitution, axis alignment between the ink inlet tube and the ink outlet tube can be performed readily and reliably at the connection time of the ink cartridge.
Further, it is desirable that a tapered portion for guiding the ink inlet tube into the ink outlet tube is formed on each fitting surface of the recess and the protuberance. By this constitution, the ink inlet tube can be smoothly forced into the ink outlet tube.
Further, according to the fourth aspect of the invention, an ink jet recording apparatus having the aforesaid connection structure is also provided. This ink jet recording apparatus includes an ink jet recording head that is mounted on a carriage and moves in the widthwise direction of a recording sheet, and a sheet feeding means for relatively feeding the recording sheet in the direction orthogonal to a moving direction of this recording head, and further is characterized by using the aforesaid connection structure of the ink cartridge.
By this constitution, it is possible to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that can prevent production of printing trouble.
Further, an ink cartridge for use with a recording apparatus according to the fifth aspect of the invention is an ink cartridge which stores ink therein and includes an ink outlet section for feeding out the ink to the recording apparatus side in a mounted state to the recording apparatus. The ink outlet section includes an annular packing member and a movable valve member. In a non-mounted state to the recording apparatus, the valve member contacts an one end surface of the packing member to thereby prevent the outflow of ink, and in a mounted state to the recording apparatus, the contact of the valve member to the one end surface of the packing member is released to thereby enable the outflow of the ink. Further, at the other end surface of the packing member, at least one groove is formed so as to communicate from the inner surface of the central opening to the outer surface.
In this case, it is desirable that on the other end surface of the packing member, plural grooves are radially formed so as to communicate from the inner surface of the central opening to the outer surface.
Further, it is desirable that a spring member for urging the valve member to the one end surface of the packing member is provided. In the mounted state to the recording apparatus, by a leading end portion of an ink inlet tube which comes into slide-contact with the inner surface of the opening of the packing member and relatively enters into the opening, the valve member is pressed back, and the contact of the valve member with the one end surface of the packing member is released.
Preferably, on the inner surface of the central opening of the annular packing member, an annular slide-contact portion of which the inner diameter is made thin in order to come into contact with the outer surface of the ink inlet tube arranged on the recording apparatus side is further formed, and the slide-contact portion is formed being offset toward the aforesaid one end surface side of the packing member with which the valve member is contacted.
On the other hand, preferably, the movable valve member includes a disc-shaped member for preventing the ink outflow by contact with the one end surface of the packing member, and plural guide members which are arranged intermittently along the periphery of the disc-shaped member and respectively extend in the moving direction of the valve member. In a state where the contact of the disc-shaped member with the one end surface of the packing member has been released, ink is led to the outside through gaps between the guide members arranged intermittently along the periphery of the disc-shaped member.
In a preferred example, the ink outlet section is arranged at a part of an ink pack that is formed from flexible material and stores ink therein, and it is attached to a part of the cartridge case that houses the ink pack therein so as to be exposed from the cartridge case.
Further, in a preferred example, the cartridge case is formed hermetically, and has a pressurized air inlet port which can introduce pressurized air into a space between the cartridge case and the ink pack.
According to the thus constructed ink cartridge of the fifth aspect, the annular slide-contact portion of which the inner diameter is made thin is formed on the inner surface of the central opening of the annular packing member attached to the ink outlet section. Therefore, in case that the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus, this slide-contact portion acts so as to come into contact to the outer surface of the ink inlet tube provided on the recording apparatus side.
Accordingly, when the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus, mechanical frictional resistance that the packing member receives between it and the ink inlet tube can be reduced.
In addition, since the slide-contact portion is formed being offset toward the one end surface side of the packing member with which the valve member is contacted, the slide-contact portion is deformed somewhat to the inside in the relative entry direction of the ink inlet tube by the friction between the ink inlet tube and it.
However, since there is a little relief clearance for the end portion on the interior side of the packing member, the packing member can prevent the cylindrical inner surface from becoming the abnormal deformation state upon reception of the frictional resistance, for example, a state where it turns sideways on the interior side.
On the other hand, on the other end surface of the packing member, at least one groove is formed so as to communicate from the inner surface of the central opening to the outer surface. Therefore, when the packing member is incorporated into the ink outlet section, in case that there is an error in the incorporated direction, seal cannot be provided between the valve member and the packing member.
Accordingly, as soon as ink is attempted to be sealed in the ink cartridge, the ink leaks from the ink outlet section, so that the above assembly failure can be found out reliably.
Further, in a connection structure for an ink cartridge according to the sixth aspect of the invention, there are provided a cartridge holder having an ink inlet tube that connects through an ink flow passage to a recording head, and an ink cartridge that is held detachably by this cartridge holder and has an ink outlet tube that can communicate with the ink inlet tube, and the ink cartridge is connected to the cartridge holder by communicating the ink outlet tube and the ink inlet tube with each other. This connection structure is characterized in that a recess and a protuberance that can fit or cannot fit to each other according to right/wrong in connection between the cartridge and the holder regarding the kind of ink color are formed between the cartridge holder and the ink cartridge, and in that a storage element for giving and receiving other ink information data than the kind of ink color in the fitting state of these recesses and protuberances and a data identification means are provided respectively on the ink cartridge side and on the cartridge holder side.
Under this constitution, by fitting of the protuberance and the recess, compatibility of the kind of ink color is detected, and other ink information data than the kind of ink color is read by the data identification means.
Accordingly, in case other ink information data than the kind of ink color is changed or added, correspondingly, the read data of the storage element can be changed or added. Therefore, it is not necessary to form the ink cartridge and the cartridge holder according to each kind of color, each composition, and each type of apparatus like the conventional case, and it is possible to reduce the cost.
Further, since the necessary ink information data can be identified by the data identification means, mixing of ink that are different in composition and use of the ink cartridge that is not adapted to a type of apparatus are prevented, so that good printing can be ensured.
In this case, it is desirable that the recess is provided to the cartridge holder and the protuberance is provided to the ink cartridge. By this constitution, when the ink cartridge is connected to the cartridge holder, the protuberance of the ink cartridge is fitted into the recess of the cartridge holder.
Further, the recess may be provided to the ink cartridge and the protuberance may be provided to the cartridge holder. By this constitution, when the ink cartridge is connected to the cartridge holder, the protuberance of the cartridge holder is fitted into the recess of the ink cartridge.
And, the storage means is mounted on an IC board. By this constitution, when the ink cartridge is connected to the cartridge holder, other ink information data than the kind of ink color is read from the storage element on the IC board.
In this case, it is desirable that at least one information data of classification of pigment/dye ink, residual ink amount, serial number, expiration date, and the intended type of apparatus is stored in the storage means. By this constitution, other ink information data than the kind of ink color can be read from the storage means by the data identification means.
And the plural recesses and protuberances are provided. Hereby, with increase of the number of the recesses and protuberances, correspondingly the kind of ink color can be changed to many kinds or added.
On the other hand, an ink cartridge according to the sixth aspect of the invention is an ink cartridge that is detachably connected to a cartridge holder having an ink inlet tube leading to a recording head and provided with an ink pack having an ink outlet tube that can communicate with the ink inlet tube. This ink cartridge is characterized in that there are provided a recess or a protuberance that can fit or cannot fit to the cartridge holder by right/wrong in connection between the ink pack and the cartridge holder regarding the color kind of ink supplied to the recording head, and a storage element for giving and receiving other ink information data than the color kind of ink.
Under this constitution, by fitting of the recess and the protuberance, fitness of the kind of ink color is detected, and other ink information data than the kind of ink color is read by the data identification means.
Accordingly, in case other ink information data than the kind of ink color is changed or added, the read data of the storage element can be correspondingly changed or added. Therefore, it is not necessary to form the ink pack and the cartridge holder according to each kind of color, each composition, and each type of apparatus like the conventional case, and it is possible to reduce the cost.
Further, since the necessary ink information data can be identified by the data identification means, mixing of ink that are different in composition and use of the ink cartridge that is not adapted to a type of apparatus are prevented, so that good printing can be ensured.
Further, an ink jet recording apparatus according to the sixth aspect of the invention is characterized, in an ink jet recording apparatus having a carriage for mounting a head that can reciprocate between a printing region and a non-printing region, by using the aforesaid connection structure of ink cartridge or the ink cartridge.
By this constitution, an ink jet recording apparatus can be obtained, which can reduce cost and execute good printing.
Further, an ink cartridge according to the seventh aspect of the invention includes an ink outlet tube that is removable inserted into an ink inlet tube that connects through an ink flow passage to a recording head, and an ink pack that is connected to this ink outlet tube and seals ink therein. This ink cartridge is characterized in that: a first valve body that is opened and closed by attachment and detachment of the ink inlet tube is provided in the ink outlet tube; a second valve body located on the ink supplying side of this first valve body is provided; the second valve body is constructed by a check valve that usually closes a tube passage of the ink outlet tube and opens it by flow of ink at the ink supplying time to the recording head.
Under this constitution, when ink flows out of the ink pack in an attachment state of the ink inlet tube and the ink outlet tube, the closed second valve body is opened upon reception of this flowing force, so that the ink outlet tube and the ink inlet tube are communicated with each other.
On the other hand, the open air and reverse-flowing ink flow into the ink outlet tube, and the closed second valve body is kept closed upon reception of this flowing force, so that the ink outlet tube and the ink inlet but are not communicated with each other.
Accordingly, inflow of the open air and reverse flow of ink to the ink pack can be prevented, so that degassed rate of ink in the ink pack and cleanness can be ensured.
In this case, it is desirable that the second valve body is constructed by a thin piece. By this constitution, at the valve closing time, one end surface of the second valve body closes the tube passage of the ink inlet tube.
Further, the second valve body is a valve body that can move in the direction of an axial line of the tube passage. By this constitution, the second valve body moves in the direction of the axial line of the tube passage and enters from the closed state to the opened state, or enters from the opened state to the closed state.
Further, the second valve body may be formed from elastic-deformable material. Hereby, the second valve body is fixed to the ink outlet tube, and can be functioned as a check valve.
Further, the second valve body maybe composed of a spherical member. Hereby, at the closing time, the spherical surface of the second valve body closes the tube passage of the ink inlet tube.
In this case, it is desirable that specific gravity of the second valve body is the same as that of ink. Hereby, the movement of the second valve body is smoothly performed by flow of ink, and the second valve body exhibits a function of the check valve sufficiently.
Further, it is desirable that a stopper is provided between the first valve body and the second valve body. Hereby, the second valve body moves between the stopper and the valve-closed position along the axial line of the tube passage.
Further, it is desirable that a movement-regulating piece is provided sideward of the second valve body. Hereby, the movement of the second valve body in a direction orthogonal to the axial direction of the tube passage is regulated by the movement-regulating piece.
Further, it is desirable that a valve seat corresponding to the second valve body is formed projectingly on the ink supplied side. Hereby, if burr is produced at an edge portion of the second valve body so as to protrude, this produced burr can be positioned at a space around the valve body in the valve-closed state.
And, a recess that opens on the ink-supplied side is formed at the ink outlet tube, and a leading end portion of the movement-regulating piece is arranged in this recess. Hereby, it is possible to prevent the second valve body from entering between the recess forming surface and the leading end portion of the movement-regulating piece.
Further, an ink jet recording apparatus according to the seventh aspect of the invention has a carriage for mounting a head, which can reciprocate between a printing region and a non-printing region, and it is characterized by using the aforesaid ink cartridge. Hereby, an ink jet recording apparatus can be obtained, in which inflow of the open air and reverse flow of ink to the ink pack can be prevented and degassed rate of ink and cleanness in the ink pack can be ensured.